Baby
by beegurl13
Summary: What happens when you give your heart to a boy, and he decides he doesn't want it? How many times can you watch him with other girls and still take him back? What if he called you his Baby? What if you loved him? O/S written for FAGE - All Human, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Ficawesome Gift Exchange**

**Title: **_**Baby**_

**Written for: **_**Erica aka bonded2jasper**_

**Written By: **_**beegurl13**_

**Rating: **_**M**_

**Summary/Prompt used: **_**See below (I don't want to ruin the story for you :) )**_

_**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps. **_

_**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/FicAwesome_Gift_Exchange/81343/**_

_**I'll add the link to my profile, too..**_

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a daughter heading off to her first Girls Camp tomorrow, and a hubs & 3 other children who are leaving on their own camping adventure in a few days. Oh blessed peace and quiet… :)**

**Thanks go to my SuperBeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She did the pre-beta job on this as a warm up to a little venture we're taking soon. It has something to do with an o/s I wrote a while back, something along the lines of WIRMTS. It's coming soon…very soon. :D**

**Thanks also to my Gift Exchange Beta, **_**MissyV (MeowVemulapalli). **_**She is not only my G/E beta, but also my RL bestie! What are the odds? :D**

**Thank you also to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, Unchanged Affections, & jasperlover16. **_**You girls never steer me wrong and I love you for it!**

**I wanted to do something a little different with this story. I hope you like it. :)**

**~oIo~**

He was at it again. Some things never changed, and clearly he was no exception to that rule.

I sat quietly in the corner of the lunch room, watching the boy I'd given my heart to, dedicated the last three years of my life to, sitting with another girl. Glancing down at my lap, I focused on the bag held tightly in my fingers, the white plastic contained within it. My thoughts drifted back over the past few months, wondering when things had changed so drastically. It was his most recent actions that brought me to where I was, sitting and watching him—my resolve growing over what I was about to do. It hadn't always been this way, he hadn't always acted like this, but something had changed in him over the last couple of years and I was still struggling to come to grips with it.

Edward and I had been together since our Freshman year of high school. He was sweet and funny, a great influence on me when it came to actually doing my homework. We were study friends initially, helping each other through our advanced English class. When we began studying Romeo and Juliet, something started smoldering between us. There was a fire in his eyes, a spark between us when we touched. I'd never thought of him as anything other than a friend until I heard him repeat Romeo's speech in front of the entire class. He stared at me as he spoke the words, "_It is my lady, oh, it is my love! Oh, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?"_ I knew from that moment that I was his, completely and totally.

The next year was a blur filled with hungry kisses, awkward touches, and lustful moans. I'd never had a boyfriend before, never kissed anyone or even held anyone's hand. Everything with Edward was brand new, and each day I looked forward to how our relationship might grow.

The start of our Junior year brought on changes that I'd never seen coming. We'd been dating for almost a year and a half by the time school started. Edward had spent the summer working for his uncle and had definitely filled out, his arms and chest muscles had become much more defined. He had also gotten rid of his glasses, opting for contact lenses. His hair had grown a little longer and I marveled at how good looking he really was. I had thought this all along, but fortunately for me, none of the other girls in school saw it. Well, they didn't notice until that first morning of our Junior year as Edward walked across the parking lot, the breeze blowing his unbuttoned over shirt open. As I listened to the girls around me gasp, a feeling of dread grew in my stomach.

I kept my eyes focused on him, noticing as his gaze detoured a few times to meet the lustful looks that several other girls in the parking lot were giving him. I couldn't blame them and when he came to me, I stood a little taller, knowing that he thought I was the beautiful one here, not them.

"Hey Baby, you ready for today?" he asked, his voice low and tempting.

"Mhmmm. You look incredible, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him to me. His lips soon met mine and I internally giggled as the girls around us gasped at our display.

Edward's hands cupped my bottom and he whispered into my mouth, "You're gonna get us suspended on our first day back."

I smiled, "Well, I hope it's at home suspension 'cause there are a few things I need to teach you, Baby." With that his tongue darted into my mouth, twisting with mine and reminding me of just how much I needed him. Urges began to grow deep within my belly and I pushed them away as the bell started to ring. He grabbed my hand, dragging me to the auditorium for the first day assembly. There in the dark back row of the room his hands continued to wander my body.

I was in love with Edward Cullen, and everyone knew it—I was happy they knew, especially the girls. They continued to flaunt themselves in front of Edward, but he never did more than laugh at their comments or be polite to them. At least that's what I thought.

A few months into the school year, I had been sick and missed a week of school. That Saturday night was the big bonfire to celebrate the beginning of Homecoming week. Edward and I were going to the dance together and I couldn't have been more excited. When he called on Friday afternoon to see if I felt well enough to go out Saturday night, I told him no, I was still feeling a little queasy. He sounded so down that I encouraged him to go with his friends, to not miss all the fun just because of me. Reluctantly, he agreed to check in with his boys and see what their plans were.

When Saturday came, I woke up feeling great. After trying to call Edward several times that day, I decided to surprise him by showing up at the bonfire with one of my friends. As we searched the crowd, I finally saw him, sitting with Tanya Denali. They were sitting close to each other, so close that her legs were over his lap and when I took a closer look I had to admit that she was sitting on him. I stood watching them where they sat, off away from the main crowd. Tanya had her arms wrapped around Edward's neck, her hands in his hair, and his lips were attached to her neck. For a brief moment he pulled away, whispering something to her, and the way his lips moved, I knew one of the words was _baby_. When I was finally able to look away from his face, I noticed his hands under her shirt, squeezing and fondling her breasts. She was laughing and writhing on him, obviously enjoying every touch he gave her.

I felt sick. I begged my friend to take me home, pretending that I hadn't seen him, but wasn't feeling as well as I thought I was. I cried all night.

At school on Monday, Edward met me in the parking lot as usual, placing a kiss on my cheek and holding my hand as we walked to class. I couldn't take my eyes off of his mouth, imagining it latched onto Tanya's neck, and the hand that I was holding, only hours before had been groping Tanya's breasts. A sudden wave of nausea swept over me and I dashed to the girl's bathroom, heaving my breakfast into the toilet. When I finally finished and cleaned myself up, Edward was no where to be found. I hurried to class, passing his room as I walked through the hall. Peaking in the window of the door of his classroom, I saw him sitting in his chair with Jessica Stanley perched on his desk. Her short cheerleading skirt was riding up as his fingers caressed the bare skin of her inner thigh, lazily moving higher up her leg, before finally disappearing under the edge of the fabric pleats.

I pulled myself away from what I had seen, repeating over and over again that the incidents over the past few days were just misunderstandings, that something completely different was going on. As the week went by, I ignored all the stares I got, the looks of pity and condolence. Edward still sat with me, walked with me, put his arm around me every chance he got, and I knew I must have been seeing things. How could he act that way to other girls and then be loving toward me? It was a mistake, it had to be.

I said nothing to Edward, or anyone else for that matter. I carried on as if my life was perfect. When Friday came, I got ready, putting on my new dress and fixing my hair. My mother took pictures and sat with me while I waited for Edward to pick me up.

He was late.

He had promised to pick me up at nine o'clock, and by ten when he wasn't there, I knew something was wrong. My mother was worried, and not wanting her to call Edward's parents, or worse—my father, who was on the police force and working patrol that night, I quickly called Edward's house, asking his mother if he was there. She told me that he had left a couple of hours before and had mentioned picking me up for the dance. She wasn't sure why he was so late, but thought it might have to do with the group he had left with. She said that there were several other couples as well as some single girls and maybe if they were picking up other dates, then they were just running behind. I thanked her and asked her not to mention my call to Edward, that I didn't want him thinking I was checking up on him.

By eleven o'clock it was clear that he wasn't coming. My mother had gone from worried sick to furious within the hour that had passed and in an effort to keep her from driving the streets looking for him, I told her that I had suddenly remembered I was supposed to meet Edward at the dance. I blamed my forgetfulness on all the make-up homework I had been doing over the past week, trying to get caught up. I grabbed the car keys and left, assuring her that it was all my fault.

I drove by Edward's house, seeing that his car was not parked in the driveway. As I drove up and down the streets of our small town, I figured I'd eventually find it, and I did—parked in front of Angela Weber's house. Angela was a friend of mine, though I knew she'd always had a bit of a crush on Edward. I parked my car a few houses down the street and walked back to Angela's determined to find out what was going on. The neighborhood was quiet and I took off my heels, not wanting the sound to my footsteps to signal anyone that I was there.

The lights in Angela's house were off, except for the front porch light. Creeping up to the garage, I peeked inside and saw through the window that her parent's car was gone. I leaned against the side of the house, wondering what to do next, when I heard it. There was a sound coming from the backyard. Never had I been more grateful for Mr. Weber's inability to fix a gate. It hung open, one of the hinges broken, and I slipped through, listening as the sound grew louder. It was quiet at first, but growing more discernible, more forceful. I soon realized that it was coming from the tree house on the side of the yard, the one that Angela and I had spent countless hours playing in over our lifetime.

I walked closer to the tree until I was finally right under the house, and I froze. _Moaning._ There was moaning coming from inside of it, and the worst part was that I knew that moaning. It was Edward.

"Oh Edward, yes, right there. Harder, please, harder…"

"You like that, Baby? Yeah, you want me harder?"

My stomach dropped. He was screwing her, my friend, in the place filled with our childhood memories.

I stood silently by, listening to them as they had sex, their skin slapping against each other as Edward continued to say things to her—things he said to me. Tears slid down my face as I listened to her mew and whimper, begging him to touch her and make her feel good. Their cries soon grew louder and I heard him cry out, "I'm cuming! Oh Baby, I'm cuming! Come for me, Baby, come on my cock!" She called out, moaning and shouting his name, and their frantic pants and sounds soon ceased.

As they lay in post coital bliss, I ran away, leaving only a trail of the shattered pieces of my heart behind. I knew it was over. Everything we had was gone. He didn't love me; no one who loved someone could do a thing like that. When I got back home, I snuck into my house, grateful that my mother had gone to bed. Carefully hanging up my dress, I placed it in the very back of my closet, determined to never look at it again. I looked around my room, noticing pictures of Edward and me together. I slowly gathered them all up, placing them in a shoe box, along with a necklace he had given me and several other items that reminded me of him. I slid the shoe box under my bed, using my hair brush to push it into the far corner where I wouldn't be able to reach it without a great deal of effort.

I decided that night that I wouldn't speak to Edward again. If he wanted other girls, he could have them, but not while he was with me. He had broken my heart and I never wanted to lay eyes on him again.

If only things had been that easy. If only I had listened to myself and not given in.

He called Saturday afternoon, wanting to come over. I made up an excuse, something about a family event, hoping to keep him away. I knew that if he got me alone, I'd give into him. He would use his charms and talk me into forgiving him, like he always did. That was something I couldn't allow this time, I had to be strong and stay away from him.

He came over on Sunday, my mother meeting him at the door and asking how the dance went. I listened from the kitchen as he dazzled her, telling her how much fun we'd had when I finally got there. After a few minutes of her fawning all over him, she sent him into the kitchen where I had been lurking. I heard his approaching footsteps and dashed into the garage, hoping to hide from him. He must have heard the door close because before I knew it, he was standing in front of me, a crooked grin on his face.

"Hi Baby, what are you doing?" he asked, walking toward me and reaching up to touch my face.

My resolve hardened as I remembered all the other girls that hand had touched. Backing up, I shook my finger at him. "You stay away from me. We are done. Don't come here again, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me. You blew it, this is over. Go home, Edward." Turning away from him, I sprinted out of the garage, running toward the back yard and the trees that would shelter me from him.

He was hot on my heels and followed me, calling out my name as he chased me through the trees, until my house was no longer in sight. Once no one could see us, he sped up and caught me, spinning me around and pushing me against a tree.

"What are you doing? Baby, what's going on? Talk to me." He was pleading with me, the look on his face one of innocence, like he really didn't know what this was about.

"I think you know why I'm doing this. I think _everyone_ knows why I'm doing this," I spat back at him, refusing to give in to the electricity that his touch caused to run through my body.

"Baby, please, is this because of the other night? Because I came here to apologize. I'm sorry, I went with the guys and we were supposed to pick you up, but they drove out to the forest and there was a lot of beer. I didn't have my car and my phone was out of range, I'm so sorry."

"Really, Edward?" I asked, wiggling my arm from his grasp. "You didn't have your car? Well then who did?"

"What?" he asked, pulling away from me ever so slightly.

"Where was your car Friday night? I drove by your house and it wasn't there, so where was it?" I folded my arms across my chest, straightening my back as I stood in defiance of him.

He swallowed, and his eyes darted to the ground, refusing to meet mine.

"Oh, and you know what else? I tried to call you last Saturday, you weren't home. I was feeling better and wanted to go to the bonfire with you." I watched as my words sunk in and he cringed. "I went with Melissa and I looked for you. You wanna know what I saw there?"

One traitor tear slipped from my eye, sliding down my cheek and splashing onto my shirt. Edward took two steps back, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I saw you, Edward. I saw where you were sitting, and who you were sitting with, and where your lips were, and even where your hands were. Tell me something, is Tanya as easy as everyone says she is?" His eyes closed and his brow furrowed as he let out a huff of air, making a small sound that reminded me of someone being tortured.

"How long has this been going on, huh? Am I the last one to know? I mean, you were practically fingering Jessica in front of your entire class, so what, am I the fool here?" My breath hitched as I felt a sob build up in me. He wouldn't look at me, keeping his eyes shut as he took in deep, labored breaths. "Did you ever plan to tell me? If I hadn't figured it out on my own, would you have told me any of this?"

Deciding I'd had enough and didn't want to hide anymore, I continued. "I saw your car Friday night. I know where you were." His head shot up, his eyes finally meeting mine. I could see that they were red, rimmed with tears, and his lip was shaking. My next words came more quietly, laced with hurt and sadness. "You were at Angela's house, in her tree house. I know because I heard you. I heard what you were doing with her, Edward. She was my friend. How could you do that to me?" Hot, wet tears rushed down my face and my anger began to slip, a sense of betrayal taking over.

I stood looking at him, waiting for him to say something—anything, but he remained silent. Needing to know why he had done this to me, to us, I finally asked, my words nothing more than a whisper that could have easily been swept away by the slight breeze blowing through the trees. "Why did you do this? Why did you do this us? What did I do wrong, Edward? I thought you loved me… I gave you everything, and this is what you did? Why?"

I was sobbing now, my body feeling numb from the force of the emotions pounding through me. He remained still, silent, and I wanted to hit him. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to throw things at him, but I couldn't. I just stood, staring, waiting, and he gave me nothing.

My eyes slid closed for a moment as I tried to gather myself together, not wanting anyone to see me in this condition. When they reopened, Edward stood frozen in the same place not caring enough about me to even make an effort to help me, or explain himself. I watched him for a moment then dropped my gaze to my feet, willing them to move and take me away from my heartache. As I stepped past him, I felt his hand shoot out, grabbing onto my arm. I stopped, unable to move as his fingers squeezed my flesh, the electricity pulling me back to him.

"Please, Baby, wait." He voice was quiet, broken. I sucked in a deep breath, filling my lungs with the cool night air. As I stood waiting for him to continue, he stayed silent. Building up my resolve, I carefully pulled my arm free from his hand and took a few steps forward.

"Please, please…" I heard from behind me, as something fell to the ground. I turned to see Edward on his knees, his hands covering his face, running through his hair and pulling at it harshly. "Don't leave me," he cried. My heart lurched, wanting nothing but to go and comfort him, seeing the pain that he was in.

"Why, Edward? Tell me why? What happened?" I had to know.

He voice was low, and even harder to hear since his face was buried in his hands. "I don't know why, I'm weak I guess. I just couldn't stop."

I took one cautious step back toward him, my body aching to feel his arms around me, my heart still holding out for an explanation that would make this all one big mistake.

"They were just there, I don't know what I was thinking. It was so wrong, and I never meant to hurt you, Baby." I could see his shoulders shaking as he cried, and my heart yearned to believe what he was saying.

I was cracking. My resolve was steadily slipping away, as I knew it would. Before I even realized what I was doing, I was on my knees, kneeling in front of him, putting my arms around his waist, my face nuzzling into his neck. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." I almost couldn't believe the words as they came out of my mouth, but I knew I would always forgive him, no matter what he did to me. I hated that I would.

His arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me to him as he continued to cry and apologize. "I need you so much, please forgive me. I can't go on without you, please." We swayed together, me comforting him, until finally he pulled away from him just a bit.

Raising his hands, he cupped my cheeks and looked deep into my eyes. "I love you, no one else ever. Please, know that. I don't want to hurt you. I love you." His face dipped down and soon his lips covered mine, pressing lightly at first, but slowly intensifying as our bodies began to press against one another more firmly. Instinct took over and in no time at all we were on the ground, pieces of our clothing removed, and he was thrusting in and out of me, calling my name as he came deep within me. It felt so good to be with him in this way—so natural—that thoughts of him with anyone else vanished and I clung to his body.

"I love you, Baby," he whispered in my ear as he sucked and licked at my neck.

"I love you too, so much," I quietly reassured him, once again promising him my heart for as long as he would have it.

That's how the next year went, practically a replay every other month or so. We would be happy, together like we had always been, then I would see something, or overhear something, and I would confront him. It always ended the same way—me screaming, him apologizing, both of us crying, and then frantic love making as we promised to stay together forever. That was, until he met _her_, the girl he was currently sitting with, rubbing his hands all over. She changed everything, and for the first time since I'd met Edward, I didn't know how things would end.

She was just some girl we'd gone to school with our whole lives; a girl he never paid attention to until one night when his friends had a party at First Beach. They invited half the school, and she was there with her crowd. I didn't particularly like her or her friends, though in all honesty I never thought much about them. According to the male population of Forks High, they all looked like runway models, though I didn't see it. Maybe it was their personalities that made me think that. The one Edward seemed to be so taken with was average height and her hair was nothing spectacular. Her skin wasn't flawless and her teeth weren't exactly straight; to be honest, I didn't know what he saw in her.

Her friends were another story. One was snooty and the other was a chatterbox, always at the center of the Forks High Rumor Mill. How Edward managed to put up with them was beyond me. I had a tiny, dark haired, spirited friend too, and Edward had never seemed to like her much. He was friendly with her boyfriend, but she always annoyed him.

The first time I saw Edward with his new flavor of the week, I knew something was going on. He was different with her, lighter, happier. I was jealous that I had never made him look that way, though I longed to. Regardless of how he acted with her, he still came to my house several nights a week, still walked me to class, and still held my hand and every other part of my body when we were alone. He always called me Baby, something he had done since the first time we'd made love, and my heart sung out each time I heard it. I knew that she was just another passing phase for him, and I took comfort in that fact anytime he was with her. As the year when on, he sat with me less and less, talked to me less and less, came to see me less and less. He was spending time with her, but he was always so loving, so focused on me when we were together that I overlooked it.

When March came I was elated to hear that she was going away for Spring Break. I knew that meant Edward would spend more time with me, that we'd be able to reconnect. I'd spent the year shrugging off the advances of Tyler, Eric, and Mike, though trying to be a little flirtatious with them when Edward was nearby. I loved to watch the jealousy burn in his piercing green eyes, and I knew that it meant he would be sneaking into my bedroom later that night. He had always been possessive of me and in his anger he would push my body over the edge and into ecstasy with each hurried touch and brazen kiss. My skin burned for him, my muscles aching when he was finished. I knew what each breath and sound from his body meant―they were for me, and I reveled in them.

The week we spent together was glorious. We talked about college, where we planned to go. He told me his plans of going to Dartmouth and that _she_ was staying in Washington, her family not able to afford an Ivy League college. I was happy knowing that I would be at Brown University in Rhode Island, only a few hours away from him. We would be able to see each other often, and I would be able to make sure he completely forgot about her. Things were working out the way I had hoped they would, and I knew that if I just gave him a few more months, soon enough he would be mine.

That Sunday night Edward didn't come over. I didn't really expect him to, knowing that she was returning from California that morning. My heart still ached with missing him, but I had a goal in sight, a light at the end of the tunnel. We would be together eventually—I could wait.

Monday morning at school I saw them together in the parking lot, her hanging on him as he laughed and joked with his friends. Her friends were circled around the group, embarrassing themselves as they flirted with the boys, flaunting any curves they might have wrapped in their too tight clothing. His eyes met mine and I smiled. He gave me that smirk that was just for me. It's how I knew he was thinking about me; remembering all the things we had done over the past week.

Just before lunch, I ducked into the restroom, anxious to take a breather before heading into the cafeteria. I hated having to watch, yet again, as she clung to him, his hands roaming all over her body while she laughed. Sitting alone in the stall, I heard the door open and footsteps accompanied by voices I didn't recognize. I tuned them out until I heard his name.

"Oh my goodness, did you see her hanging all over Edward today? What is she thinking?"

"I know! I'm so sure, like he'd ever date her. Please, he's so out of her league."

"Yeah, and how could Bella just stand there and watch that slut go after her boyfriend? Really, doesn't she have any shame?"

"You know Bella, she's so forgiving, I'm sure she just looks the other way while he chases other girls."

"Yeah, but Lauren? Ew. I don't know what he sees in that girl, but I think it's not much more than T and A."

"I know, right? I've heard she knows how use them, too. Mike told me he scored with her, that she totally went down on him and swallowed, too. That's nasty, but kinda impressive."

"I can see Lauren on her knees."

They started giggling as I sat in horror, listening to them talk about us.

"I'm sure she wasn't any better than I was, or at least that's what Edward told me..."

"What? You and Edward? You didn't tell me that! When did this happen?"

"Oh, a couple of months ago, though he came over last week too. My parents were gone and we got so wasted, he was all over me. He told me it was the best he'd had in months."

"No way! You're such a slut, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know, but don't tell me you'd turn down Edward if he asked."

"No, I wouldn't. And I didn't."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Yeah, last year during Christmas break. His little girlfriend was gone and he was lonely. I saw him at the theater and after letting him totally feel me up through the whole movie, we drove out to the lake. It was fun, and let me just say, that water was cold."

They began to giggle as I sat back remembering the exact days they were talking about. Edward was sick when I came back from Arizona at Christmas time, telling me that he'd been dared by his friends to jump into the freezing cold lake. Now that I knew what really made him sick, the fact that I'd brought him chicken soup and sat with him for hours made my stomach turn. I also remembered the night one week earlier when Edward snuck into my room at two in the morning, reeking of alcohol and some other smell. He told me it was his mother's perfume, that his sister had sprayed it at him as a joke. Now, I knew it was really just the whore that apparently was better in bed than me.

I waited until the girls left, hoping for them to say more, but grateful that they didn't. Walking into the cafeteria, I had a new outlook and a new resolve—I would stay away from Edward and keep my window locked. Maybe if he missed me, he'd be more likely to visit soon once we were away at college in the fall.

After grabbing my lunch, I walked toward a table where the only two friends I had left were seated. I kept my eyes away from him as I passed his table, ignoring the calls to me of "whore" and "slut" that his friends thought were so well hidden by their fake coughs. The girls sitting around then giggled, but Edward said nothing. I could feel his eyes on me, but I never turned to meet his gaze. I was through with him, for good this time.

My friends and I made small talk for the next several minutes, all of us trying to ignore what had happened only moment's earlier. As we were finishing up, we all noticed Tyler get up from the table where Edward was sitting, and make his way toward us. My hands balled into fists, leery of what he might want. My suspicions were confirmed as he slid into the seat next to mine.

"So, I hear you're a sure thing." The words dripped from his tongue as an air of superiority radiated from him. I said nothing, choosing to ignore him, and instead concentrated on gathering my things so I could leave. "I'll take that as a yes. So, how about I sneak into your room tonight? Edward told me how much you used to like it when he did that." He raised his hand and ran a finger along my jaw. "I'll be quiet," he whispered, lowering his mouth to my ear.

A wave of hatred ran though me, not only for him but for Edward, who had obviously told his little friends more about me than I had thought. I quickly stood from my seat, glaring down at him. "Stay away from me, and if you try to climb through my window, I'll cut your dick off and send it to the Smithsonian. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to have the world's smallest cock on display for everyone to see." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and strolled out of the cafeteria, not looking at anyone as I left.

The next few weeks were quiet, my mind focused on finishing school and getting out of the town that had made my life a living hell. I didn't speak to Edward, and he never made any effort to see or talk to me. Every so often I noticed him looking at me sadly as we sat in class, but I never let him see that I knew. If this was the way he wanted things to be between us, then it was fine with me.

I was a little surprised when I heard rumors about him only being with _her_ since spring break. Sometimes it paid to have a friend at the forefront of the Forks rumor mill, and she truly knew all the dirt on everyone. I never saw him talk to any other girls, sit with any other girls, even look at any other girls. I feared that it might be true—that Edward might actually be settling down with one girl. I pushed the thought of it to the back of my mind, choosing not to believe something that couldn't possibly happen.

As the end of the year approached, I busied myself with graduation preparations and college registration paperwork. Everything was set up and ready for me to attend Brown in the fall, and I was excited, my heart still holding a strand of hope that Edward would want to see me once we were away from the influence of Forks. Studying for finals, I was exhausted, often falling asleep in the middle of reading, waking up with my face laying on the pages of an open book. My mother told me that I looked sick, that I was too pale and maybe I should consider going to Arizona and living with my grandmother for the summer. I loved it there and since I hadn't lined up a summer job, I was seriously considering it. Of course, once I got there, Gram would surely try to convince me to attend school there and keep her company. The offer would be tempting, but as long as there was a chance of being with Edward, I knew I wouldn't take her up on it.

Late one night I was shocked to hear a tap on my bedroom window. I stopped in my tracks at what I saw on the other side—Edward. I slowly lifted the window to him, not wanting to let him in, but curious as to why he was there. He hadn't come over in two months, hadn't spoken as much as one word to me in all that time. What he could possibly want with me I wasn't sure, but my heart screamed out for me to at least listen to him. He slowly climbed in, an unreadable look on his face.

I stood quietly, waiting for him to say whatever it was that had brought him here. There was clearly something on his mind and I wanted him to tell me what it was. The silence in the room was deafening, and I crossed my arms over my chest, raising my jaw and tilting my head a bit, daring him to tell me what he wanted.

He cleared his throat, shifting his body nervously as he began. "Hi Baby," he said.

"What do you want, Edward?"

The tone in my voice made him flinch and he dropped his eyes to the look at the floor. I repeated over and over in my head that no matter what he said, I would be strong. He wouldn't get his way tonight, I would fight him. The first words out of his mouth caused my walls to crumble.

"I miss you, so much. I can't even explain it, I just ache every time I see you and can't hold you or kiss you, or even just talk to you. Do you miss me? Even just a little?" He finally raised his eyes, meeting mine. I knew in that moment that he could see his answer, and he took two steps toward me. Reaching his hand out, he rubbed my forearm, gliding his finger along the seam of my shirt and up toward my shoulder. His hand soon reached my neck, his fingers wrapping around the back of it, weaving into my hair, and he pulled me closer to him. I whimpered at the contact, the feel of his skin against mine, but let him pull me.

"I know you still love me, Baby. Tell me how much you missed me, please?" He asked softly, his breath washing over my face. The scent of his mint gum was strong and took my thoughts back to other times when he'd held me this way.

My traitor voice called out to him, the volume so low I could barely hear it myself. "I missed you, everyday. Every time I saw you with her, my heart broke a little bit more. Why? Edward, why?" I asked as my voice grew shaky with emotion.

"Shhh," he said. "There will be time for that after, but right now I need you. We need to be together. I'm tired of being without you."

I stumbled a little as he yanked my body to his, every line of mine flush against every line of his. His lips soon found mine, locking together in a hungry kiss. It was full of desperation, anger, want, need, lust, and urgency. All of those emotions poured out of him, yet no where did I sense the one that Edward had been confessing to feel for me—love. My body was so overwhelmed by him that I pushed that realization away, embracing whatever he would willingly give me now. I needed him and I knew that we were better together than apart, regardless of what anyone else might say.

We kissed, sucking and nipping at each others lips, our tongues caressing and tangling as we explored our wet, hot mouths. Desires built within me, desires that I had long since suppressed and ignored. They were only for Edward, and without him, there was no point to feeling them.

His arms soon moved to my waist, wrapping around me and pushing up the hem of my tank top, grasping at the bare skin of my lower back. My hands smoothed along his arms until finally reaching his neck, my fingers threading into his hair and tugging gently just the way I knew he liked. As if in response to my actions, he let out a groan of pleasure and pulled my hips harder against him. I could feel his arousal pressed against my belly and it only spurred me on.

I felt him pulling at the shirt, pushing it higher and higher until finally he withdrew a bit, just enough to release my lips as he passed the shirt over my head, dropping it to the floor. His hands fell to my breasts, grabbing them as he squeezed the supple flesh there. His fingers soon pulled at my nipples as they began to harden under his touch. With his mouth lowered to my neck, I felt him sucking, biting at my skin, and I quickly moved my hands to the front of his shirt, unfastening each button in a desperate need to feel his bare chest against mine.

With his shirt gone, lying on the floor next to mine, our kisses resumed, fueled by an unexplainable need for our bodies to be one. It had always been this way between us, instinctive and natural. That was how I knew that no matter how many other girls Edward was with, he would always come back to me. We were drawn to one another and there was no denying it.

He began to urge me toward the bed, his mouth never leaving mine, and when the back of my knees hit the edge of the mattress, I felt his hands lower to the waistband of my shorts. He tugged at them, trying to push them down without lowering so much that he would have to break our kiss.

"Off," he growled into my mouth and I quickly did as he asked, pushing the fabric past my hips and letting it fall, stepping out of the shorts and panties when they hit the floor.

He pulled back and his eyes burned into mine. Lowering his gaze, he took in my naked body and I heard him sigh. "So beautiful, Baby," he whispered. Laying his hand on my chest, he carefully pushed me backward, until I was sitting and then lying on the bed.

"Scoot back," he ordered me. I did as he asked and with the look of an animal stalking its prey, he crawled over me, settling between my legs. I felt him thrust against me, the rough denim of his jeans scratching my tender skin. His lips fell to my breasts and he drew one heavy mound deep into his mouth as I ran my hands through his hair, moaning at his touch.

After several minutes of his lavishing me with affection, he slid his body along mine, lowering his face to my stomach and then hips, leaving a path of feather light kisses that set my sweltering skin ablaze. I felt him move off the bed, kneeling beside it, as his fingers ghosted along my thighs, pushing them apart. My breathing began to pick up as I realized what he was going to do. I gasped as I felt his fingers touch my clit, rubbing the sensitive bud there, him humming in satisfaction.

My back arched as I felt him enter me, two fingers sliding into my wet heat. I bit my lip, trying to keep the volume down, as I lay writhing—a prisoner to his touch. He pumped in and out of me, speeding up and then slowing down, as his thumb continued to caress my little pink nub. Just when I thought I couldn't take it any longer, he paused, pulling his fingers out. I looked down at him and was met with his lust filled eyes, the green bolder than I had seen it in a long time.

"You know what I want," he said, pushing himself to a stand. I watched as his hands tugged at the button and zipper of his jeans, before they slowly pushed them down his hips, the erection springing forth from the confines of his underwear.

"What? Just ask, anything," I said, wanting him to continue touching me the way he had been.

"Sit up." I did as he asked, feeling excitement rush through me as he grabbed the back of my head, lining his cock up with my mouth. My tongue slid out, tasting him, as my lips kissed the silky skin of his shaft. I was gentle and loving, knowing exactly how he liked it best. I placed my tongue flat along the underside of his penis, licking upward toward the head, swirling it around when I reached it. I could taste the precum on the tip, and I sucked the head of him into my mouth, licking at the slit and hoping to taste more of the saltiness that seeped from him.

His hands tightened in my hair and he thrust me down, his cock hitting the back of my throat, before pulling me up and then thrusting down again. After almost gagging the first time, I relaxed my muscles and let him do what he wanted with me. My hands wrapped around his thighs, resting on the curve of his bottom. I dug my nails into the skin there, pulling him closer to me each time he shoved my head down. We had done this many times before, and even though I knew he would never admit it to any of his friends, or most likely any other girls he was with, it turned him on when I let my fingers wander, stroking against the little puckered hole between his butt cheeks.

"Uhhh, Baby," I heard him moan, the fingers of one hand fondling his balls while the fingers of my other hand slid effortlessly up and down his crack. He began to pick up speed, his thrusts growing more forceful, and I knew that if we didn't slow down, I would be swallowing as he exploded into my mouth. As much as I wanted him to make love to me, I needed to taste him. I needed to feel his hot cum sliding down my throat, and I needed to let him use me; let him have me in any way he wanted.

I tightened my grip on his balls and let my other fingers begin to push, finally settling into the opening on his backside. He let out a loud groan as a strand of curse words fell from his lips. I felt his balls pull up into his body and I knew he was close. Shoving with as much might as I could, I thrust a finger into him just as he forced my head down one last time, streams of him shooting down my throat. I swallowed each drop, my tongue circling him and cleaning him off as I raised my head. Looking up at him, his dick still in my mouth, our eyes met, and I could see he was no where near done with me. Pushing my finger into him a little deeper, he all but yelled out my name, covering his mouth as I continued my assault on him.

After a moment, he pulled away, pushing me back down onto the bed and crawling on top of me. He was still hard, and he quickly slid into me, filling me completely. I cried out, but soon felt his hand over my mouth, quieting me. Once I stopped, he didn't move his hand, instead shifting it to cover my nose. He had done this to me before, dominating me by controlling everything that was happening to me. I loved it, every second of it. I knew he'd never let anything bad occur, and it made him happy and excited, so I let myself be aroused by it.

He plunged into me, hitting a spot deep within me that caused my back to arch up, my breasts high enough in the air that he could bite at my nipples, teasing me. I snaked my fingers between us, rubbing furiously at my clit as he continued to pound into me. Shaking my head at him, he released his hand from my face and I gasped for air, the thrill of it all hitting me suddenly. I felt the stirrings of excitement in my belly and I watched his face, his brow furrowed and a strange emotion in his eyes. I fell over the edge, calling out his name repeatedly as I came harder than I ever had before. I felt him thrust a few more times before he grunted and stilled, his cock deep within me.

He fell onto me, his body stretched out atop mine, and we lay there for several minutes, kissing and touching gently. All the familiar tastes of him were there, and I was surrounded by his scents as well as his body. I was in heaven, completely consumed by him, and never wanting to be set free.

He rolled to the side, pulling me over so that we were facing one another. His hand rose and brushed my hair behind my ear, his fingers stroking my face as he looked at me, a pained expression on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, hoping I hadn't hurt him.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

"What? No, this was perfect, you have nothing to apologize for. I love you and you love me, it's okay." I tried to pull him to me, but he froze, moving farther away.

"I have to tell you something." He looked down to my throat, his eyes refusing to meet mine. "This is the last time we can be together like this. I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I thought we'd be together always, but it's just not gonna work out."

I sat in stunned silence, unable to make any words form. When he finally raised his eyes back to mine, I saw that the unknown emotion there was rejection. He didn't want me.

"Why? We're going to college; we can see each other all the time. Just say when and I'll come see you. It'll be fine, I promise." I lifted my hand to touch his cheek, and he turned away, as if burned by my touch.

"No, that's not possible. I'm not going to college alone, Baby."

"What? What do you mean, you're not going alone? Who is going with you?" As he lay silently next to me, I knew the answer. "She's going with you? But how? I mean, you said she couldn't get in there, and even if she had, she couldn't afford it. How? I don't understand. Is she doing some modeling thing? I mean, I heard her friends talking about that modeling scout that approached her in the mall. Is that it?"

"No, she's going to college and I'm paying for her," he said, as if it was obvious.

"Why are you paying for her? She's your girlfriend, why would you pay her tuition and room and board and all that? Is she really that good of a lay that you'd finance her college education for her, just so you can get screwed whenever you want?" Anger was quickly building inside me and I spat out my words at him.

He spoke quietly, as if fearful of my reaction. "No, it's not that. Besides, she's living with me so it's only tuition."

I looked at him as if he were insane. "Your parents and her parents are just going to let you live together? Have you all gone crazy?" I knew they would never allow that to happen and I wondered where he was going with this.

"I'm not going to be living with my girlfriend," he said, his voice low and full of some emotion that if I didn't know him better, I would swear was shame or embarrassment.

"So what, now she's not your girlfriend, is that what you told them?" I looked at his face, trying to figure out what he was saying, when suddenly my stomach dropped. My mouth fell open and a sense of disbelief fell over me.

"She's not going to be my girlfriend…because we're getting married." I was in shock as the words left his mouth. "I asked her last night and she said yes. We're getting married before we leave, in August."

I heard a sound come from my throat that I'd never heard before—it was the sound of what was left of my heart shattering into a million pieces that would never be put back together.

"Did you give her you mother's ring? The one that you said was for me?" I asked, wanting to know how deep his lies and deceit ran. He nodded, his eyelids sliding closed.

I turned from him and sat up, suddenly ashamed of my naked state. Grabbing at my shirt on the floor, I threw it on and then grabbed my shorts. When I was dressed, I stood next to the bed, looking down at him as he lay there looking back at me.

"Get out." There was no conviction in my voice, no force behind my words. I was broken beyond repair, all hope for my future lost. Tears stung my eyes as I watched him reach out for me through blurred vision.

"Baby wait," he said.

"Don't ever call me that again. I'm not your Baby. Now get out before I yell for my dad. And don't ever come back here." I turned my back on him, refusing to watch as he dressed and readied himself to leave.

"Ba—" he said.

"No! I said don't ever call me that again. Just get out!" I shouted, not caring who heard.

I listened as his heavy footsteps walked away from me, to the window. I waited for him to leave, but instead, he paused.

"I really did love you. I really did want to be with you forever. This thing with her, it just came out of no where, I couldn't stop it. You'll always be my first love, and I'll always love you, B."

With that he was gone. I fell to the floor, sobs taking over my body and I mourned for the life I had dreamed of, the boy I had given my heart to. He had taken everything from me, and he didn't even want it.

The next morning, I dragged myself out of bed, still overwhelmed at all that had happened the night before. The thought of seeing him with her at school made me sick, and my mind wandered through images of her laughing, her wearing his ring, her showing off to her friends, her wrapping her arms around him, her kissing him with love and excitement. The reality was worse than my imagination, and stepping out of my car in the parking lot, my eyes were drawn to them.

They were standing in a group of people, all of their friends around, as she flaunted the ring that was supposed to be mine, bragged about the life that was supposed to be mine, clung to the boy that was supposed to be mine. Her friends oohed and aahed over her, clearly jealous, and as I passed them, Edward's eyes met mine, a look of shame clear in them. I wondered for a brief moment if he regretted his choice, if he would change his mind. I turned away from him, focusing on the building and resolving that I wouldn't think of him again—he obviously didn't think of me.

The week passed quickly, and each day I was assaulted by a new set of images of them together. Each day my fury grew, feelings of betrayal and disloyalty for what Edward had done bubbling up within me. I felt sick to my stomach all the time—morning, noon and night, often rushing to a toilet so that I could heave the contents of my stomach into it. It wasn't until Thursday afternoon as I sat in my last class looking over a calendar, planning my drive to Arizona, that it hit me—I was late. In all the craziness of the past few weeks, I hadn't realized that I'd never started my period. I was like a clock, in that regard, and I knew that something must be wrong. I was taking birth control pills so I didn't see how I could be pregnant, but still I knew something was not right.

On my way home from school, I stopped by the drug store, purchasing a pregnancy test and telling the cashier, a friend of my mother's, that it was for a school project. She joked about teachers making up last minute projects for seniors, just to see them squirm. I laughed in agreement, happy that she wasn't one of the brighter friends my mom had, and hurried home. My father was working patrol that evening and my mother was out with one of her clubs, most likely drinking or gossiping. I knew I had a few hours of uninterrupted time when no one would catch me, so instead of waiting for morning like the test suggested, I rushed into the bathroom and peed on the little white stick.

Laying it on the counter, I sat back watching, my eyes glued to the tiny window. The directions said results could take up to five minutes, but in only one minute and twelve seconds, a faint little pink positive sign began to appear. I couldn't breathe, all the air in my lungs rushing out of me and leaving me in shock. The pink plus got darker as the next few minutes went by, and after ten minutes I sat staring at a magenta symbol that sealed my fate. I wouldn't be going to Brown; instead I would be going to live with my Gram. There would be no Edward, no chance of Edward, and I cried again for the loss of him.

Fumbling around my room, I managed to pack as much as I could that night. My graduation gown hung on my closet door, and I regretted that I would never get the chance to wear it. I filled every box that I could find with my clothing, shoes, pictures, books, mementos—all the little treasures I had acquired over my life time. I carefully placed each box in my car, filling it until there was just enough space for me and a few personal items, like my purse, laptop, and snacks.

When my mother returned home, I told her that I'd decided to go to Arizona, and that I couldn't bear to stay in Forks another minute. She was saddened that I wouldn't be attending my graduation ceremony, though I think a little relieved that people wouldn't realize she was old enough to have an eighteen year old daughter. _Delusional woman._

The next morning I told my father of my plans, and he hugged me, not wanting to let me go, but knowing that my life in Forks had not been easy over the past couple of years. Being in the police department, he knew the majority of the teenage antics that went on in our sleepy little town, and Edward's reputation had not escaped him. He was always grateful that I had seemingly gotten out of Edward's grasp before he really went off the deep end, if only he knew the truth.

I climbed into my car, heading for the school to put in one last appearance and let the office know I wouldn't be walking in the ceremony. Our shortened classes ended with a lunch for the seniors, and as I sat staring at Edward across the room, I turned the little white plastic stick over in my hands. There was only one more thing I needed to do before I left, and this was it.

Watching him for the last time from my corner table, I realized that he would never change. No matter how much I loved him and hoped for him to love me, he would never be what I wanted or needed. My determination strengthened and I decided this was it. Standing from my seat, I made my way to the table that Edward and his little group were sitting at. His friends made rude comments as I approached, but I ignored them all, focusing on Edward, who sat with his arm around _her_. She looked up at me, our eyes meeting, and a sad smile flitted across her lips. She thought I was here to see her. I shoved my hand into my jacket pocket, hiding the clear bag that was clenched in my fist.

"Edward, I wanted to give you something before we all leave, go our separate ways." I made my voice as pleasant as possible, hoping to catch him off guard by what I was about to do.

"Oh, that's nice, thank you. I had hoped that we would be able to end things as friends." Despite the small smile on his face, his words were hollow, and I knew the smile meant nothing.

"I brought you something, just a little reminder of me." With that I pulled my hand out and tossed the clear, plastic bag onto the table, it landing in front of Edward. The other girls at the table gasped, instantly recognizing what was contained inside of it. _Sluts_.

Edward looked up to me, confusion on his face. "What's this?" he asked, reaching out to pick up the bag, turning it over so that the pink plus sign shined like a beacon in the night.

"That's for you," I said, smirking at him.

"What is that?" she asked him, looking up into Edward's face.

"Oh, maybe you should explain what this is, she's obviously too innocent to know. Not like her friends," I spewed at him. His eyes rose to me, questions written all over his face. He couldn't speak.

"Well, since Eddie boy here isn't going to tell you, I will. It's a pregnancy test, and that little pink plus sign? That means it's positive, meaning someone is pregnant, and since I happen to have it, the odds are good that that someone is me." I smiled, shock spreading across her lovely little face.

"But why are you giving this to Edward? Why don't you give it to the father?" she asked, clearly not aware of Edward's dalliances with me.

I smiled brightly, "I just did."

Air rushed out of her as she turned to Edward. "What is she talking about? How could you be her baby's father? Edward?"

I turned, intent on leaving as quickly as I could, but then I heard him answer her. "Baby, it's nothing, it's just a misunderstanding, I'm sure."

I spun around, fury seeping from my words. "Now I get it, why you always called me Baby. You call everyone Baby, don't you? What, so that you don't risk getting caught by saying the wrong name? Is that it? You probably don't even know my name anymore, you've called me Baby for so long." A laugh erupted from my chest as she continued to stare at him in horror, my words sinking in. My job was done here. Edward had ruined my life, and now I'd returned the favor.

With one last smile, I turned around, walking determinedly to the door. "Lauren?" I heard from behind me. I paused, glancing over my shoulder.

"Hmmm, seems like you do remember my name." I looked back at _her_, leaving one more jab. "Good luck with him, Bella. You're gonna need it." I flipped my long blonde hair over my shoulder and continued out of the building, climbing into my car and pulling away from my life. I had the promise of something new and wonderful waiting for me in Arizona, and I couldn't get there fast enough.

**~oIo~**

**Summary/Prompt: **_**A fic where Lauren isn't a b*tch or has a good reason to be one.**_** (You know me, no cursing…ever. :D )**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, I kinda liked writing it this way. :D**

**So, like I said before, I'm starting up the continuation of my story **_**What I Really Meant To Say**_** and the first new chapter, Chapter 2, will be posted next Thursday, June 10****th****, so watch out for it! Put me or the story on alert or favorites and hopefully you'll get an update when it posts. That is, if this site is in a good mood that day. :D**

**I'm on Twitter so come play, it's fun.**

**Oh, and let me know what you thought of this. Did you figure out whose POV it was from? Did your opinion of Edward's behavior change after you found out who his girlfriend was? I'm excited to see what you thought.**

**And **_**bonded2jasper, **_**thanks for a fun prompt. This was for you…hope you liked it… :)**

**A/N to the A/N: So, I think I need to add something here. A lot of people seem to be confused by 2 things - the bathroom scene and when Edward calls Lauren 'B' as he's leaving her house. **

**The bathroom scene - Lauren is hiding in the stall, the girls that come in don't know she's there. When they refer to her hanging all over Edward, they are meaning the way she is looking at him. She obviously wants him, and they think she is flirting shamelessly with him. They don't like Lauren, for whatever reason, and they are gossiping about her and basically making fun of her. It happens every day in high school across the world. :D I think it's about jealousy and self esteem, all that stuff.**

**Edward calling her 'B' - that is meant to be confusing, as a lot of the things in this story are. Fan fic Edward's always seem to refer to Bella as 'B' and it's accepted as that. However, cannon Edward doesn't call her that. I liked that this Edward called girls Baby, which starts with a 'B' and that's why he's calling Lauren that. She tells him not to call her Baby again, and he starts to once, resulting in her yelling at him. Then he calls her 'B' instead of Baby as he leaves.**

**The facts in this story are meant to be a little confusing. If they weren't then you would know right away whose POV you were reading. I didn't want that. I needed for you to feel bad for this girl and be sympathetic to her, then when you find out who she is, you're shocked. We are all pretty well programmed to hate Lauren, so I knew going into this that the only way to make her seem sympathetic was to trick you into thinking she was someone else. It seems to have worked. :D**

**If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to ask me, either in a review or a PM. I am more than happy to answer them and explain anything that might seem confusing to you. I hope you like the story and I don't want you to be confused over it. :) It's meant to be a little different, and facts are pretty basic, the things mentioned could relate to anyone, so that's why I went with them. Hope that makes sense. :)**

**Thanks for reading this. I love that you did and I hope you liked it at least a little bit. :)**

**Here's the story that I got this idea from. It's incredible. :) - http:/www().()fanfiction().()net/s/5857375/1/The_Life_Stealer**


	2. Baby EPOV part 1

**A/N: I don't own this, we all know who does. What I do own is a huge amount of shock and surprise at how well this original o/s was received. Thank you so much to everyone that read it and reviewed and pimped it out. I love that you were all so supportive of it, even if it did completely shock you. :D**

**If you haven't read the original **_**Baby**_** o/s, DON'T READ THIS! Go to the first chapter of this story thread and read it, then come back to this. It will ruin the story for you if you read this first. :)**

**Thanks to my superbeta, **_**MaggieMay14**_**. She is super wonderful, super sweet, super snarky, and super perfect. I super love her.**

**Thanks to my prereaders, **_**Twilight44, **__**Unchanged Affections, Jasperlover16, MissyV (MeowVemulapalli), **_**and**_** EdwardsBloodType **_**for humoring me with this. I hope they were excited about it… :D I know **_**EBT**_** was, silly girl. Thanks for all the suggestions and edits and pimps and all around amazingness. I couldn't love you girls any more than I do. I don't know what I'd do without you… :)**

**This is Edward's side of things. Like I said before, every story has more than just one side, and you never know how someone else might see something. I wonder how close to reality Lauren's POV really was… Let's see, shall we?**

**~oIo~**

I was a cute kid. Well, that's what everyone always said when I was young. Once I hit the age of twelve, things got a little weird. My teeth were too big for my face. My skin started getting red splotchy marks and pimples. My little boy haircut was in the process of growing into something an adolescent wouldn't be ashamed of. My feet grew, and grew, and grew, until they were as long as my forearms. Even with all that, I didn't grow one inch in height. It was slightly depressing.

Like most teenage boys in junior high, I was obsessed with girls. My perfect woman changed almost every day, and each evening I told my older brother, Anthony, all about the girl I'd watched that day. None of the girls paid any attention to me, aside from being polite or asking for help with math problems. There was one girl in several of my classes, but she was quiet like me. Her name was Bella, and even though she wasn't into makeup and push up bras like the rest of the female population, she was beautiful. There was something about her that made her glow, and my heart stuttered every time she walked into the classroom. She always smiled at me, then quickly let her eyes fall to the floor. I never even said one word to her.

The beginning of my freshman year I was fourteen and finally starting to grow a bit taller. Anthony was a junior and two years older than me. He helped me navigate the social land mines of high school without too much trouble, and soon enough I had several friends, a few of which were even girls. I had almost worked up the courage to talk to Bella—the one permanent entry on my ever rotating list of lady loves—when fate stepped in.

English had always been an easy subject for me, so it came as no surprise when I was placed in the advanced class. Bella sat on the other side of the room from me and when it was finally time for the class to study _Romeo and Juliet_, I dreamed of being paired up with her. Having the opportunity to converse with her over such romantic material would surely help me woo her, but Ms. Elsey had a different idea. Pulling me aside after class one day, she begged me to help one of the other students. Lauren Mallory was a nice girl, but was clearly out of her comfort level when it came to the accelerated material we were studying. Being the overachiever that I was, I couldn't turn down the challenge of helping someone turn their failing grades into passing ones.

I cringed when I saw Bella paired up with Mike Newton, but I focused on the challenge that lie ahead of me—namely one very stubborn, opinionated, narrow minded blonde girl that needed my assistance.

Lauren lived up to her reputation as vapid, shallow, and rude. On several occasions during study times, she commented on someone's choice of clothing, or the car a fellow student drove to school, or even the latest gossip about the couples she'd seen groping each other in the halls. Nothing ever seemed to be good enough for her, and I soon began counting down the days until we were finished with the tragic play that had brought us together.

"You know, Edward? I never would have talked to you if it weren't for English class. Weird, huh? I mean, we have so much in common," she said, as I internally rolled my eyes, for the fifth time that day.

We were studying at her house, since it would clearly require too much effort on her part for us to go to my house. After she complained for almost an hour about there being no snacks ready for us to eat, I finally stepped in and made a couple of pb & j sandwiches, then sat down at the dining room table and got started on our homework. I knew we had a mountain of it, and I didn't want to put it off any longer.

Lauren was a little quieter that night as we studied, but I repeatedly praised her for the A she had gotten on a recent quiz. It was quite an improvement, and even Ms. Elsey complimented her. After we finished our essay outlines, I started rehearsing the monologues that each person in class was scheduled to recite the next day. The boys had to give Romeo's speech, while the girls gave Juliet's. I was quite looking forward to it, especially since we were required to maintain eye contact during the speech, and that would give me a chance to look at Bella as I said key phrases. I wanted her to know how I felt about her, and I knew this was the perfect chance.

The next day when class started, I felt butterflies in my stomach. My knees were knocking and my hands shaking, until finally Ms. Elsey called my name. Standing in front of the class, no one really paid much attention to me since I wasn't a jock or part of the "in crowd." I noticed Lauren watching me closely and then spotted Bella sitting just behind her. Our eyes met and instantly the words began to pour from my mouth. I instilled as much affection and honestly into each word as I could, hoping that Bella would understand they were meant for her.

As I reached the end of the quote, I saw her eyes sparkling and I imagined what it would be like to stare into them for hours on end. My final words, "...O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" were meant for her alone, and I fought back the urge to ghost my fingertips across her skin, memorizing each inch of her as I did.

When class finished, Lauren was suddenly at my desk, bouncing with excitement over my recitation. I tried to politely shake her off, knowing that we had another week of studying together before my agony of spending time with her would finally end. Obviously unable to take a hint, she snaked her arm around mine and pulled me from the room. I watched as a strange expression washed over Bella's face, erasing the smile that usually greeted me each time our eyes met.

"Lauren, what are you doing? I have class."

She pulled me out of the building and toward the library. "Come on, Edward. I need help, okay? I'll get you excused, don't worry. My aunt works in the office, I'll just tell her we were working on a project. Come on."

I soon found myself settled into a cubicle in the back of the library. Lauren grabbed another chair so that we could share the desk area. She was entirely too close to me, but still not picking up on my discomfort over the situation.

"I really liked the way you recited your quote today, Edward. It was so pretty," she whispered in my ear. Her perfume surrounded me, and I felt her hand trailing up and down my arm. My heart started to beat a little faster, and all on its own, my cock quickly began to harden. I'd never had a girl so close to me before, and even though my heart and mind weren't interested in Lauren, my body seemed to be unaware of that fact. I heard her giggle softly as her lips got closer to my ear. "Say it to me again, Edward. Say it to me before you kiss me."

What happened after that was all a blur, and as her lips pressed softly against mine, I was instantly overwhelmed by the bright blue eyes before me. I'd never seen such a beautiful color, nor had I ever felt such warmth as I did when her hand slid across my chest and toward my stomach. Her tongue peeked out and licked at my bottom lip, and I didn't breath for a whole forty three seconds. When she finally pulled away, licking her lips and sighing, I inhaled deeply. Her scent filled my body and I smiled at her. She really was beautiful, even if she was a little annoying and rude. I watched her tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear and I decided that if just kissing her could do such erotic things to my body, I had to find out what else there was. And soon.

The next few months flew by quicker than any others ever had before, and only a few moments from them really stood out. Times like Lauren pushing her tongue into my mouth the first time, Lauren giving me a hickey and my mom seeing it, Lauren letting me feel her boobs, and finally, Lauren letting me put my hand down her pants. Anthony spent lots of time trying to explain the finer points of groping to me, and each time Lauren and I were alone, I tried out all the tips he'd suggested. She always appeared happy and satisfied, and I knew I was.

The only thing I felt a little bad about was Bella. It seemed like we were just on the brink of starting something between us when Lauren came along. I sometimes felt Bella's eyes watching me, and a twinge of guilt flowed through my body. Once her hand brushed against mine as she passed by my desk, and instinctively my pinky finger reached out to grab hers, causing her to stumble as she pulled away. The longing in her eyes was killing me. The way she always took a deep breath when she realized I was nearby—it was like she was attempting to fill herself as full of me as she could before I was gone again. It made me sad, and I missed her, which was strange since I barely even knew her. Lauren was always there to make me feel better, and that usually meant my fingers on her bare skin. I was always rather relieved—she was a nice distraction.

Lauren and I didn't spend a lot of time together outside of school. My parents didn't much approve of us being so close, so young. Anthony would sometimes take me out with him and we'd stop off to pick up Lauren. The difference between her mother and mine was astounding. Where my mother was cold and borderline rude to Lauren, her mother was warm, friendly, and very touchy-feely with me. It was often times a little uncomfortable, but then Anthony would point out the rack Mrs. Mallory had squeezed into a shirt that was clearly too small for her, and I would take advantage of the hugs she offered me. Anthony's constant reminder that "Lauren might some day look like her mom" always had me extremely worked up, and once we were away from the house, cocooned in the backseat of Anthony's car, I let my hormones loose and my hands roam. Lauren's boobs were amazing, and I spent as much time with them as I possibly could.

Over the next year and a half, Lauren kept my body occupied and my eyes focused on her. Before I even realized it, I had stopped hanging out with my friends, and was seamlessly blended into her crowd. I was accepted, or tolerated, because Lauren demanded it, though I knew I couldn't really trust any of the people seated around us at our lunch table each day. Evenings and weekends were spent alone, or with Anthony, unless Lauren could free up her schedule enough to see me. I wasn't really sure what she spent so much time doing when I wasn't with her. Each time we were reunited, she was more forward and horny than when I'd last seen her, and because of the desperation she always showed as she practically attacked me, I seldom complained.

The first time she took me into her mouth was a Monday after a three day weekend. My dick had never been so warm or wet before and when the tip hit the back of her throat, it was all I could do to keep myself from filling her mouth with cum. When she looked up from where she knelt in front of me, she nodded slightly, then pushed herself back over me. I couldn't stop it any longer, and soon I was forcefully shooting streams of cum into her mouth and orgasming more severely than I ever had before. I watched the muscles in her throat flex and twist as she swallowed several times before finally lifting off of me, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. She smiled at me shyly, then pushed me back on my bed until I was lying down. Crawling up my body, she stopped when her face was even with mine, and we spent the next ten minutes kissing like our lives depended on it.

The summer after our sophomore year, I got a job working for my uncle. He owned a construction company and hired me on to help out with a couple of his work crews. The days were long and the work was tiring, but as I fell into bed each night, I knew it would be worth it. I was saving up money so that I could afford to splurge on things during the upcoming school year, like Homecoming and Prom. I wanted to make sure that Lauren had the best year ever, and I worked all the hours my uncle would let me. It wasn't just money that I started to build up. My body began to change, too. I suddenly had muscles in places I never did before. My hair darkened a lot, but the tips seemed to stay golden, especially in the sunshine. I had to get contacts since my glasses kept falling off, and soon enough my skin was a golden brown color. Any time I was away from work, I always noticed girls watching me, which freaked me out at first. Eventually, I paid no attention to them, knowing that I had a great girl waiting at home for me.

The only thing was, Lauren was hardly ever home for me. Each time I called, she was out with a friend or out with a cousin. Her mother said that she was interning at some office in Port Angeles, but I often times saw her car around Forks when I would run errands for my uncle. I knew she wasn't working in Port Angeles, I just didn't know what she was up to. I really started to wonder on the night of my sixteenth birthday.

My uncle had given me the day off work, and I took full advantage of that. I slept in, got hamburgers for lunch, and hit the batting cages with a couple of my friends from school that I'd run into a few weeks earlier. Emmett and Jasper were good guys and we picked up our friendship right where we'd left off. It was like we'd never been apart, and I was grateful for their company. I called Lauren's home number several times that day, hoping maybe she'd be free and want to go out, but she never answered. She had carried around a cell phone sometimes, but she never offered me the phone number to it, so I assumed maybe it was her mother's or father's phone. The few times I'd asked, she just laughed and changed the subject, usually by touching a rather sensitive part of my body with a hot or wet part of hers. Regardless, on that particular day I couldn't get a hold of her.

Finally that night, after spending some time with my family, I went to bed. Walking into my room, I was shocked to see a very scantily clad Lauren draped across my bed. I quickly closed and locked the door, then turned on my stereo just in case Anthony or my parents happened to walk past my door. I knew the odds of that were slim, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" I asked, slightly confused at the scene before me.

"It's your birthday. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" she asked, her bottom lip sticking out in a little pout.

"I tried calling you today, where were you?"

"I was out buying your present. Do you like it?" she said as she pushed her chest forward a bit. The green lace that covered her body was very sheer and I could clearly see her nipples through the fabric. The tiny little bottoms were held together with ribbons on the sides and I wondered what would happen if I pulled on them just a little bit. She held up her hand and crooked her finger at me. "Come here, birthday boy."

I didn't have to be told twice. Instantly I was lying on top of her, pressing the evidence of my arousal into her hip. Our tongues twisted and caressed one another while my hand pushed underneath the green lace and took hold of her boob. I let out a soft moan as my thumbs rubbed over her hardened nipples, and I felt her hands gliding up and down my back.

"You know what I want to give you for your birthday?" she whispered as I sucked on the skin of her neck.

"Uh uh," I hummed into her flesh.

"Me."

I pulled back, our eyes meeting. Her's were darker blue than normal and I could see lust quickly consuming her expression.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping more than anything that she would let me be with her. I'd wanted to for so long, and it was the only physical thing we had yet to do, though I was hopeful that would soon end.

"I'm sure, Baby. I want you and only you. Show me you love me," she cooed. I pulled roughly at the ribbons on her panties and then yanked the offending fabric from her body. The dress type top she had on was undone much the same way, with a ribbon in the front between her tits. Once I had it gone, her hands moved to the hem of my shirt and pulled. I was naked in no time, my hand rubbing over my aching cock. I'd never been with a girl in this way before, and I would have been much more nervous if I didn't know that Lauren was a virgin, too.

A thought struck my mind and I blurted out a sentence I never thought I'd say. "I think we should wait."

Lauren looked quizzically at me. "You want to wait? Why?"

My eyes slid closed. "I don't have any condoms."

Her laugh was the cutest laugh I'd heard in ages. "Oh Baby, I'm on the pill. You know that. Come on...show me," she whispered seductively, a controlled growl in her words.

Before I really understood what was happening, my cock was pushing into her tight slit, and it felt amazing. Once I was fully immersed in her, I looked closely at her face—how her eyes were pressed closed and her mouth had formed into a tight little 'O' shape—and I began to panic. "Lauren, did I hurt you? I know the first time is supposed to hurt for girls, and you'll probably even bleed. Are you bleeding?" I asked, pulling back from her a bit.

"No, Edward, I'm fine! Listen, it's okay. I...um...I wear tampons so I'm already stretched out there, and I broke my hymen a few years back when I was horse back riding with my cousin that lives in Port Angeles. It's fine, it feels good. You can move a bit, if you want."

I let her hands guide my hips and I slid back and forth in her warm body. I tried to remember the things Anthony had said about sex, and as I continued to pump into Lauren, my rhythm picked up. It wasn't long before my cum was shooting into her, and her body was arching off the bed and pressing against my chest. She moaned like I'd never heard her do before and she didn't breathe for quite a few seconds. We seemed frozen in time, each of us totally overwhelmed by the feelings vibrating through our bodies. The way her skin quivered under my fingers brought me back to life and I softly kissed her lips, reassuring her of my love. I was in love with Lauren, and in that moment I had never been more certain.

The rest of the summer passed by soon enough. I worked, hung out with Jasper and Emmett, and occasionally saw Lauren. We had sex a few more times, but without much alone time, it wasn't easy to manage. I was anxious for school to start so that at least I would get to see her every day. Jasper offered to pick me up each morning, which was far better than riding the bus or getting a lift from my dad. My parents were planning to buy me a car, but we hadn't decided on one yet. I knew exactly what I wanted, I just had to talk my mom into it. She didn't understand the whole sports car thing like my dad and I did.

School was uneventful for the most part, aside from all the girls that were suddenly watching me, following me, smiling at me, and talking to me. It was rather peculiar, and I tried to ignore it as much as I could. I knew Lauren wasn't happy about it, her eyes clearly expressing her fury, but I tried to reassure her that I only had eyes for her. I almost faltered when I saw Bella arrive at school with Riley Smith. He was a notorious ladies man—a real player, as well as a senior. The way he watched her walk away from him made my skin crawl. I wasn't sure what made me feel that way, but I wanted to punch him every time I saw Bella within twenty feet of him.

A few weeks into the school year, I happened to catch Emmett and Jasper in a heated discussion. As soon as they noticed me, they both clammed up, which led me to believe whatever they were talking about had something to do with me. As they stood nearby me, looking nervous and hesitant, I asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing, E," Emmett quickly said. He tried to smile, but it was only a half smile at best. His eyes darted back and forth between Jasper and I, and a sinking feeling began to grow.

"What?" I said, turning to Jasper. "Come on, if you have something to tell me, then just spit it out."

He swallowed as his jaw clenched and his shoulders straightened. This was going to be bad.

"How well do you know Lauren, Edward? Like, what do you know about her?" he asked.

"Well, I've known her for a long time and we've been together for a couple of years now, so I'd say I know her pretty well. Why?"

"Does she ever do things that you just aren't sure of?"

I was starting to get nervous and from the corner of my eye I noticed Emmett flinching away from Jasper and I.

"Yeah, sure. She's a girl, they do weird stuff all the time. Why?" I looked back at Emmett, confusion clear on my face. "What are you two hinting at?"

Jasper cleared his throat. "Well, I was in Port Angeles last night and I saw a girl that looked a lot like Lauren. I thought it was her, but then I realized some guy's lips were attached to her face, and his hands were all over a few other parts of her, if you know what I mean."

Immediately I tried to recall where Lauren had been the night before, and remembered her telling me about a family birthday party. It couldn't have been her that Jasper had seen. Once I explained it to him, he gave me a sad look and simply said he hoped I was right. I pushed any doubt from my mind and continued on with my day, growing a little quieter when I saw Lauren at lunch.

Raising my fingers to her neck, I pushed her collar aside. "What's that?" I asked, referencing the small purple bruise on her skin.

"What?" she said, pulling away from me a bit.

"You have a bruise. Did you hurt yourself?"

An odd look flashed through her eyes before she broke out in a smile. "Oh, no, that's just from my cousin yesterday. Remember, I told you about that party, right? Yeah, she burned me with her curling iron; it's no big deal though."

It was a big deal. My dad was a doctor and I knew what burns looked like. This was no burn. I had, however, seen my fair share of hickeys, and I knew what the mark on her was. Not wanting to alert her to my suspicions, I nodded and turned to continue eating my lunch. Something was not right with Lauren, and I was beginning to feel like maybe this wasn't the only time there had been proof of that.

I continued to stew and obsess over the hickey for the next few days. By Thursday, I thought I'd burst from frustration and rage. When Lauren invited me to her house that evening to study, school work was that farthest thing from my mind.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she cooed as we sat on her sofa.

Taking deep breath, I turned to look at her, my teeth grinding together. "I know you had a hickey on your neck this week, and I know I didn't give it to you." Her eyes widened as she listened to what I was saying. "All I want to know is who did give it to you. Was it the guy from the movie theater?"

She leaned away from me, sucking in a quick gasp. "What?" she said, her voice light and wavering.

"Yeah, didn't think I'd hear about that? Who was he?"

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about, Baby. I was with my cousin that night, I told you that. It was a burn, Edward, that's all."

My fist pounded into the cushion next to my thigh. "I know what a burn looks like, Lauren. I'm not stupid. Who gave you the hickey? Just tell me!" My voice was rising higher and getting louder, and she began to withdraw into herself.

"Why are you yelling? I didn't do anything." I watched her carefully, and while she looked afraid and innocent, I could see something in her eyes that told me she knew exactly what was going on, and she was scrambling for an excuse.

"My friends saw you, Lauren. They saw you with some other guy all over you. You weren't with your cousin like you said. You lied to me. You've been lying all week, and I'm sick of it. I'm not gonna sit around and let you treat me like some fool who doesn't know any better."

I grabbed my books off the table and stood to leave, anxious to get away from her.

"Wait, Edward, don't leave. Please," she whispered. I stopped walking, standing still and waiting for her to say something. Anything. I wanted to her to tell me what happened. I wanted her to explain it all and make me understand. I needed to know it was all some big misunderstanding, but at this point I would settle for anything she would give me.

Just as I was about to continue toward the door, she spoke.

"I was with my cousin, really. She just…she had these guys with her. She just broke up with her boyfriend and she had a date. I didn't know, I swear. We went to the movie and I think one of the guys poured something in my drink because things started to get really fuzzy and I couldn't think straight."

I heard a sniffle behind me, and glanced backward to see her wiping at her eyes. It made me sad that she was crying, but I was still so angry about what she'd done. "So?"

"I don't really remember what happened, I just know that we went to the theater and my cousin was with that other guy and his friend sat next to me. He kept trying to kiss me, and I told him about you. I told him I had a boyfriend, but he just kept pushing and before I knew it, they were driving me home and I was sitting in the back seat with him. He wouldn't stop, Edward. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do."

Turning around, I watched her for a moment. She looked so small and vulnerable, and I wanted to believe her. I hoped that she was telling me the truth, and I wanted more than anything to trust her.

"Really?" I asked, walking toward the sofa and pausing in front of her.

She nodded. "Yes, really. I'm so sorry, I should have told you the truth, but I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me. I know your friends don't like me and they don't want us together. I can't lose you, Baby. I love you too much."

As her words processed in my head, I knew she was right. Jasper and Emmett didn't like her, and they were always pointing out other girls they thought I should ask out. Mainly, they wanted me to take out Bella so that they could date her friends. It was a nice thought, but I was with Lauren, and I didn't want to hurt her.

Taking a deep breath, I sat back down on the couch. "You're telling me the truth, right?" I asked, reaching over to put my fingers under her chin and lift her face so that I could look at her.

"Yes, I promise, it's true. Please don't be angry with me. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Okay," I sighed. "You want me to find that guy? I can take Emmett and Jasper with me and we can make sure he doesn't ever come near you again."

Her eyes widened in horror. "No!" she shouted as she jumped up and toward me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Just forget about him, okay? I already have."

"Alright," I said, putting my arms around her. I felt her lips on my neck and it felt good—calming. We were right for one another, but even as she continued to make me feel amazing with her mouth, my mind wondered if she really meant what she said. I hoped so, for the sake of my sanity.

Over the next several weeks, I silently kept watch as she continued to fill me in on her schedule and all the "activities" that were keeping her busy each night. She usually found one week night and a few hours on the weekend when we could see each other, but there wasn't much more than that. I tried to ignore each "bruise" I saw on her neck, and soon enough she wasn't even trying to hide them from me any longer. She insisted they were a joke from her cousin, who thought it was hilarious that I'd been so upset by the first one. Jasper and Emmett mentioned seeing her a few more times, sure that it was indeed her. Each time she was supposedly with a different guy, and they were exhibiting some form of PDA. Even though I tried to hide it, my heart broke a little more at every story I heard. The guys didn't want us together, and I sometimes wondered if they were just making things up. I knew there was a very real possibility that she was cheating on me, but it wasn't until I saw it for myself that I honestly believed it.

Lauren had been sick for about a week, her mother insisting that she was in bed and unable to come to the door each afternoon when I dropped off her homework. Mrs. Mallory flirted and glided her fake fingernails down my arms each day, batting her eyelashes and casting lustful glances as my crotch. I had a feeling that if I would have stepped inside the house, she would have dropped to her knees in no time flat for me. It would have been the ultimate pay back to Lauren, but I didn't want her mother anywhere near me, and especially not my dick. By Friday I was getting suspicious and when Jasper, Emmett, and I stopped at the small convenience store on the way out of town, I saw everything I needed to see.

Around the side of the store, just within view of the parking lot, pressed up against the wall, was Lauren. I would have known her blonde hair anywhere, and with the small overhead light shining down just a few feet away, I knew I wasn't mistaken. I didn't recognize the guy she was with, but I knew he was one of the boys from the reservation. There was a truck full of his friends parked a few spaces down from Emmett's jeep and the guys all stood around it flirting with some of the girls Lauren ran with.

I couldn't turn away from the vision before me. In the dim light I could see the guy with Lauren pushing his body against hers, as she pushed back toward him. His head dipped down to her neck and I watched as she gasped, her mouth open and most likely moaning, the same way she always did with me. The hem of her shirt was lifted and I could see the pale skin of her stomach in contrast to the dark skin of his forearm. His hand was obviously on her boob, and I could see the fabric of her shirt stretching as he groped her and continued to push his pelvis against hers. When I watched her hand grasp at the waistband of his jeans, her fingers slipping in between the denim and his stomach, I instantly lost any desire to see the movie we were planning to see. With one knowing look to Emmett, we were on our way to Jasper's house for a long night of getting drunk.

The next day, after sleeping in and trying to soothe my hangover, my phone rang repeatedly. Each time it was Lauren, and I wondered what she would be calling me for. I was still furious and rather embarrassed about what I'd witnessed the night before, and because of that, I let her calls go to voice mail every time. I had no desire to see her, and when Emmett called about the bonfire that night, I jumped at the chance to hang out and maybe score some more of Jasper's uncle's beer.

The bonfire was a nice break from the drama I'd been experiencing over the past twenty four hours. We sat with several of the football players and their girlfriends, laughing and sneaking drinks when the adult chaperones weren't watching. After being there about an hour, Tanya Denali came walking toward us, a sneer on her face. I didn't really know her very well, but we'd gone to school together since kindergarten, so obviously I knew who she was.

"Hey Edward, that sleaze of a girlfriend of yours is here." she spat.

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Lauren. I just saw her with one of her friends and it looks like she's looking for you. You know who she was with last night, right? Did anyone tell you yet?"

I decided to play dumb and see what information I could get from her. "No, who?"

Her pink lips pressed into a tight pout. "My Jake. I caught them in his friend Quil's truck. Quil said that she'd been with Sam earlier when they all met up at the park, but by the time I got there, she had moved on to Jacob." She looked down and shook her head. "He's so stupid when he's drunk."

"I hadn't heard. Sorry about that."

She stepped closer to me. "Are you really sorry? Because if you are, you could help me get back at both of them." The twinkle in her eyes scared me just a bit and I leaned back as she came even closer to me. "Jake's not here, so there's no worry about him coming after you, but one of his friend's is. Word will make it back to him, anyhow. So," she said as she sat down on my lap. "I think we should get them back, don't you?"

The alcohol I'd been drinking all night was starting to affect me and before I knew it, Tanya was writhing on my lap and my tongue was hungrily twisting with hers. She grabbed my hand and pushed it up her shirt and onto her boob, squeezing it. Her tits were much bigger than Lauren's and I liked the heavy feel of them in my hand. As I continued kissing her lips, her neck, and her chest, I grabbed her boobs and let her rub her pelvis all over my quickly hardening cock. I was a teenage boy and Tanya was hot, it wasn't difficult for me to get worked up by her.

After about an hour of making out with her, Jasper finally pulled me away, insisting that we had to go home before I did something I really regretted. I knew, without a doubt, that I would have screwed Tanya if Jasper hadn't of stepped in. I was so angry with Lauren and the thought of her being in a truck with another guy made me furious. I hated what she'd done to me, the way she'd made me feel. I wanted her to have just a little taste of what she'd dealt to me, so on Monday morning when I saw her at school, I acted like nothing had happened at all. I could see from the look in her eyes, and the way she ducked into the restroom that she had seen me with Tanya, and the high I got from that was incredible. I knew deep down inside that it was wrong, but I just didn't care. I wanted to get back at her and make her pay for the things she had done to humiliate me.

I waited for a few moments outside the girl's bathroom, watching as the halls cleared and people hurried into their classrooms. Once the dull roar of the hallway had been hushed, I could hear Lauren throwing up and I knew I'd be late to class if I waited for her. I felt bad leaving, but thinking she'd just go home for the day, I quickly walked down the hall to my door. The teacher wasn't in the room yet, so everyone was busy chatting and as soon as I walked in, I heard "Nice Job" and "Way to show her" from several of my classmates. Obviously, word of what happened at the bonfire had gotten out and most likely so had Lauren's escapades. While I was a little embarrassed about the fact that my girlfriend was obviously a slut, I felt proud that everyone seemed to support me. I had never been the most popular guy, by any means, and it was nice to know that I had made friends of my own and didn't need to rely on Lauren.

"Hey Edward," I heard from across the room. Turning toward the voice, I saw Jessica Stanley walking toward my desk. She was a nice girl, though a little too flirty for my taste. Luckily her boyfriend Mike seemed more than happy with the way she acted.

"Yeah?" I said, a little surprised when she jumped up on my desk and made herself at home.

"You got a second? I was wondering about something and since your dad's a doctor and all, I thought you might know the answer."

Instantly my head began to swim with questions about STD's and pregnancy, and I really hoped that's not what she wanted to talk to me about. "Okay, I'll try my best," I cautiously said, leaning back in my seat.

"Well, the other night we were cheering at the bonfire, and there were some sparks that shot out into the air when Tyler threw a new log on the fire. Anyway, I was wearing my leggings and the sparks burned me. They like, totally ate through my favorite pair of leggings! I was so mad. Anyway, I have this burn on my leg. What should I do?" She shifted in her seat so that I could see the marks on her thigh. They were bright red and tender looking, and I told her that she should probably see a doctor.

"Can't I just get some of the aloe vera gel stuff? You know, the sticky crap we use for sunburns and stuff?"

"Well, you could, but a doctor can give you a stronger cream, and it might even have a numbing agent in it so that the burns won't hurt as much." I looked down at her leg again, carefully fingering each little mark and noticing how high up her thigh they went. "I'd go see someone. You could get scars, you know?"

Her face twisted in disgust. "Oh, I don't want that. Okay, thanks Edward. I figured you'd know what to do." She hoped off my desk and skipped back to hers, where Mike was quickly trying to copy off her homework assignment. I laughed and shook my head, anxious to be done with the day, yet not looking forward to the Homecoming Week festivities that lie ahead of me.

All week I watched as people stared at Lauren and I, trying to ignore the whispers that accompanied the hateful glares cast her way, and sympathetic nods in my direction. I was attentive to her, as she pulled into herself and was more quiet than normal. I started to feel a little bad about what I'd done, and almost confessed everything to her, but as soon as school let out Friday afternoon, Emmett found me in the hall and pulled me aside.

"So, you're never gonna guess what I just overheard in the locker room," he said, a sad tone to his voice.

"What?"

"Guess who was out with Ben Cheney last night?"

Ben was a nice guy, though a little nerdy with his love of computers and the school media room. His girlfriend Angela was quiet and cute, and I'd always enjoyed talking to her. "Uh, his girlfriend would my first guess."

Emmett cleared his throat as he looked around. "Well, the girlfriend part is right, only it's not his girlfriend that was caught sitting on his lap with her skirt pulled up around her hips." His eyes peered into mine as his right eyebrow arched.

"Lauren? Are you kidding me?" I whispered as he began to nod. "How could she... Angela is her friend. How could she do that?" I was appalled at what was Lauren's apparent new low, and I wondered just how much deeper she could sink.

"I don't know man, but Ben was going on and on about her, and he mentioned that mole she's got on her chest. You know, the one on her boob that a growing number of guys seem to know about?"

"Crap. What is with her? Seriously?" My stomach began to roll and I swallowed back the bile that was threatening to surface.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I mean, we're supposed to go to the dance tonight. How am I gonna be with her all night knowing this?"

Emmett snickered. "Yeah, and just keep in mind, Ben and Angela are supposed to be coming with us, too. That might be fun to watch..."

I shook my head, repulsed at what Lauren was capable of. "We're still planning on going to the forest, right? Jasper snagged booze?"

"Yeah, dude. And Eric got a keg from his cousin. We're set. You're still comin', right? I mean, we can go get plastered and then pick up Lauren if you want. Make her wait and sweat it out," Emmett said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan. Pick me up at seven," I said.

The drive home gave me plenty of time to stew over the news I'd just heard, and by the time I started to get dressed, I had decided—I was going to stay as far away from Lauren that night as possible. I couldn't even find it in my heart to feel bad about standing her up. She brought this on herself, and I almost wished that I could be a fly on the wall of her house, just so I could see her disappointment at missing the dance. That is, if she even cared at all. For all I knew, she might have had another date lined up already. Either way, I didn't intend to hang around and see. I was done being Lauren's fool.

That night as we drove around picking up each couple, the cars getting more and more crowded, Jasper asked if I was sure about ditching Lauren. With no doubt in my mind, I gave a quick nod and soon we were on our way to the old saw mill north of town. It was a popular party place for teenagers in the area. The fact that the buildings were located on the top of a hill meant that there was a pretty good view, and if any police decided to crash the party, there was plenty of warning. The keg was already set up, along with several bottles of whatever liquor people could swipe from their parents without being caught. I downed two red plastic cups full of beer within a few minutes, anxious to get things underway.

Within an hour or so, people were getting good and plastered. A few fights threatened to erupt, but luckily Emmett and Felix, a defensive tackle on the football team, managed to keep things under control. Before long, I heard a girl screaming and yelling, and I was instantly curious. When I recognized Angela's voice, I knew things were about to get really bad.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" she yelled between sobs. Several of her friends were standing around, trying to console her, as Ben cowered nearby, nursing what looked like the beginnings of a black eye. "You're such a dick, I can't believe I ever thought you loved me. Stay away from me, you make me sick."

When Ben started to yell back, accusing her of being cold and a "frigid bitch," the crowd started getting upset and taking sides. Angela stood in the middle of her friends, crying as mascara ran down her face.

"Please take me home, please. I'm humiliated, please," she begged her friends. I watched as they all turned to their dates, torn between going to the dance and leaving to help their friend.

"I'll take her," I said, stepping into the group of girls surrounding her. Angela looked up at me, a surprised look on her face. "Is that okay?"

"Edward," she sniffled, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, look Emmett will drive us, right?" I asked, turning to find him in the crowd. After he gave an approving nod, I looked back at Angela. "I'll go with you, I'll make sure you get home okay. Come on."

I put my hand on the small of her back and led the still whimpering girl away from the group, helping her into Emmett's jeep and then sliding into the back seat.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered, the air still and quiet around us. It was a very different feel from what we'd been in a few minutes before, but it was better—more peaceful. We sat quietly waiting for Emmett, and once he climbed into the car, we left.

As we got back to town, I asked Emmett to just drop us off at my house. I knew my parents were gone to some kind of work thing for my dad, and I wanted to sober up a bit. I didn't want Emmett to have to worry about bringing me home after dropping off Angela. I knew his date probably wouldn't appreciate me taking up all of his time that evening.

Walking into my dark kitchen, I turned the lights on and started a pot of coffee while Angela went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She'd finally stopped crying and had kind of settled into a somber mood, not saying anything the whole way back from the party. I poured two mugs of coffee and got out some creamer and sugar, not sure what she would want. Once she was settled onto a stool at the counter, I sat down next to her and enjoyed the easy calm feeling in the room.

"Why do you think he would do that to me, Edward?" she asked.

"I don't know, I really don't. I wish I had some magic answer to give you that would explain everything, but I don't know." I stared at the light brown liquid in my cup, swirling it around a little. My head was starting to clear and I knew I'd be ready to take Angela home soon.

"I thought Lauren was my friend. Aren't you mad at her?" she asked, turning her head to look at me.

I let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm mad. I don't know why she does this crap. I mean, she's been doing it for a while and no matter how long I spend thinking about it, I can't come up with one reason why. What did I do that was so wrong that it would make her do this? How could I have caused this, and not even know? I don't get it."

For the first time that night, I saw her lips turn up in a smile. "Boys are easy to figure out. I think they do it because they can. It's right there, and they can't stop themselves. Girls are different. It's usually 'cause they're missing something, but I've seen you with Lauren. She doesn't want for anything with you. I don't know why she does it. I wish I did."

"Yeah, maybe so. I wish I knew, too," I softly said, looking back at the mug in my hands.

Once we got to Angela's house an hour later, she was surprised to see all the lights off and find the door locked. Since her parents were obviously gone and she couldn't get in, she decided that she'd just wait in the tree house in her back yard. I wasn't comfortable leaving her alone, so I offered to stay. Her younger brothers used the old play house as a fort, so lucky for us, we found gummy worms and Oreo cookies that were still fresh. After scrounging up some water bottles stashed in a little foam ice chest in the corner, we sat down on the floor and talked about life in Forks, and how we both wanted to get out one day. It was something we had in common and the conversation flowed easy enough.

I marveled at how simple it was to be with Angela, and as I watched her—taking in just how beautiful she was, both on the inside and out—a thought struck me. I wondered what it would be like to actually be with her, in an intimate way. I'd only ever been with Lauren, and sex was always good between us, but seeing the vulnerable side of Angela, it made me wonder if it would be different, and maybe better.

"You know, I've only ever been with Ben," she said, a sadness to her voice.

"That's not a bad thing."

"Yeah, but I thought he loved me. I thought it was special. I didn't want to be one of those girls that sleeps with every boyfriend she has in high school. I only wanted to have one guy, and I thought we'd be together forever. That was stupid, huh?" She laughed a sad laugh as she looked down at her hands that lay in her lap.

"I've only ever been with Lauren. I never wanted to be with anyone else. I don't understand how she could want that, how she could be with so many other guys without a care in the world. It meant something to me, and I thought it did to her, too. I guess not."

I looked up at Angela, watching her for a moment. Suddenly the weekend before started to play in my head, and I remembered Tanya and the things she'd said to me at the bonfire. How it felt good to get even with someone when they'd wronged you. I remembered how powerful I felt as I kissed her and felt her body in my hands, knowing that I was doing to Lauren the same thing she'd done to me. I wondered about Angela. Would she feel the same way I felt if I suggested we get even with Ben and Lauren? Would she hate me and laugh in my face for saying it? Would she think we were dating and falling in love and someday going to get married? I had no idea what her thoughts might be, but as I swallowed and took a deep breath, readying myself to ask her, she spoke.

"You know, as wrong as it sounds, I want so badly to get even with him. I just want to grab some guy and let him screw the living daylights out of me, just so that I can say to Ben that I had sex too, and he's not so special anymore." Her eyes looked up and locked with mine. "That makes me a terrible person, doesn't it?"

I scooted a little closer to her so that our thighs were touching as we sat on the wooden floor boards of the little shelter. "No, I don't think so. I think it makes you human. I mean, you want to experience what Ben experienced. You want to know what he felt when he did it, and maybe that will help you to figure out why he did it. I get it, believe me, I do."

Her hand reached over and grasped mine, laying on top of my thigh as she watched her thumb rub back and forth along my pinky finger. I could sense her breathing picking up and I wondered for a moment if she was having the same thoughts I was.

"Angela?" I gently asked, waiting for her to look up at me.

"Mhm?"

"We could get even with them, if you wanted to. You don't have to, but if you want to... I mean, I know it made me feel better last week when I heard some other things about Lauren. I was so mad and after I kissed someone else, I just had this rush of emotion pour through me and suddenly—"

Angela pushed her lips against mine, leaving no doubt in my mind that she wanted the same thing I did. As her hand came up and curved around my neck, threading into my hair, she pulled me closer to her. Her lips were soft and moist, fuller than Lauren's, and she moved them as though she'd been kissing me for years. We melted together and soon my hands were on her back, forcing our bodies together. We each pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked, knowing it was too late, but not wanting to assume anything.

"Oh yeah," she said, launching herself at me again.

I kissed her for a few more minutes, then my lips descended onto her neck, where I bit, licked, and sucked the soft skin there. I could smell her shampoo and it smelled fresh and slightly floral, combining with the perfume I could tell she was wearing. Her scent was different than Lauren's, more delicate and sweet, and I reveled in it for the time being.

After kissing for quite a while, both of us panting and left with red marks on our necks, my hands glided up her back, my fingers splaying out across her ribs. "Can I touch you?" I asked between sloppy kisses that were being placed along her collar bones.

"Yes, please."

My hand slid around to her chest and soon was wrapped around one of her boobs. Her tits were smaller than Tanya's, but heavy and softer than Lauren's. I liked them, and after groping her for a few minutes, I let my hand that was still on her back find the zipper to her dress, and slide it down ever so gently. Once that was done, I grabbed her under her arms and pulled her toward me, easing her leg across my thighs until she was straddling my lap. It was easier for me to kiss her this way, and instantly she began rubbing her pelvis against my quickly hardening dick. It felt amazing.

With the zipper on her dress all the way down, my fingertips skimmed Angela's shoulders, hooking into the collar of her dress and pulling on it. The soft, pale flesh on her chest came into view and I wanted to taste her. I eased down the silky fabric until it pooled in a scrunched up mess around her waist. The red strapless bra she was wearing left her shoulders bare, and I reached up to push a thick strand of hair behind her, giving me clear access to her skin. Placing soft, feather light kisses across her body, I felt myself hardening even more as she moaned and her head dropped back. Her fingers twisted in my hair as she pulled me closer to her

Images of Lauren in this same position began to flash through my mind. I missed the familiarity I felt when I was with her, but soon enough, I was picturing her with another guy's lips kissing her. The pressure of my lips increased on Angela's skin, and as I lowered the cup of her bra, her pink nipple popped out. My tongue swirled around the tip and I sucked her deep into my mouth, trying to unhook the clasp on her back that held the bra in place. Once it was gone, I palmed one tit while lavishing the other with kisses and nibbles. She continued to writhe on my lap, and I could feel the heat coming from her center.

I pulled away for a moment, drawing in several shallow breaths. "Do you want me to stop? Just tell me."

"No, keep going," she gasped as her hands moved down my chest and toward my belt. Her fingers fumbling with my pants turned me on even more, and soon any thought of Lauren was out of my head. It wasn't awkward any longer with Angela, and I liked the excitement that was growing in me. She was different—she felt different—and it showed me that there were more possibilities for me than just Lauren and the connection we'd shared. Angela's boobs were softer than Lauren's, and her nipples were tighter and responded so much sooner as I rubbed my thumbs over them. Her stomach was flatter, less curvy than Lauren's, and I could more easily see the outline of her ribs as she struggled to breathe. Her neck was longer than Lauren's, and it seemed so graceful as the muscles stretched and moved each time she shifted on my lap.

"Edward, can I feel you?"

I leaned away from her, our eyes meeting for just a moment. I nodded, giving the okay to continue what she was doing with my pants. Once the button was popped and the zipper unzipped, she looked down as her cold hand slid between my boxers and my stomach, her fingertips sliding over the head of my cock. She giggled a bit at the feel of the precum that was beginning to pool there, then glanced back up at me. I watched her fingers leave my pants and lift to her mouth, her tongue wrapping around them as she licked at the taste of me.

"Mmmm, I never did that with Ben," she said, a satisfied smile creeping onto her face.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, as she shook her head. "Let's get these clothes off and maybe we can find some other things you never did with Ben." Instantly she was lifting her dress over her head and shrugging out of her panties, leaving only the thigh high nylons and heels she was wearing. "Damn, Angela, you're unbelievable, do you know that?"

"Really?" she asked, her voice soft and low.

"Yeah. Ben's an idiot, and I'm kinda glad 'cause you're smokin' hot, Baby."

I pulled her to my now naked body and turned us over so that I lay on top of her. Our lips connected again as our hands explored each other. I continued to suck and kiss her neck and chest, gradually moving down to her stomach. My fingers grazed over the skin on her hips, sliding slowly toward the apex of her thighs, where I could feel heat radiating. As one finger forged ahead, I sensed a bit of moisture, but there was something else that startled me for a second. Having only been with Lauren, I was used to her body. Angela was different, and while I knew Lauren waxed her pussy, Angela didn't, and the difference was startling. My hand slid along the soft, downy curls that lay between her legs, and I felt the tickle of each tiny hair as it caressed my skin.

My fingers began to rub circles around her clit, swirling in a tight, round pattern, and she let out a groan of ecstasy. I watched her face, her eyes shut tight and her lips quivering, and I saw the beauty there. At that moment I knew that even though Angela and I had started things with the intention of getting even with our cheating partners, it wasn't just about that anymore. I was able to make her feel good. Angela—this sweet, sensitive, smart, and funny girl—was being affected by me and what I was doing to her. Lauren didn't even factor into the equation anymore after that point, and I turned my dedication to making Angela feel as good as I possibly could.

I reached for my pants that were laying beside us and grabbed my wallet, pulling out the condom that was tucked safely into a little side pocket. Angela's eyes watched me carefully as I rolled it onto my length, then let her fingers gently rubbed over my sheathed cock for a moment, before grabbing me and lining me up with her entrance. Slowly pushing into her, I was overwhelmed by the warmth and feel of her, and once I was fully in, I paused, leaning down to softly kiss her lips.

Her hips raised and I pulled back, pushing inch by delicious inch back into her, and listening as she sighed and begged for more with her eyes. I leaned on my forearms and began to push into her over and over again. Her whimpers of "harder" and "deeper" didn't go unnoticed, and soon enough I had pulled out, flipped her over to her hands and knees, and plunged back into her.

"Oh Edward, yes, right there. Harder, please, harder…"

"You like that, Baby? Yeah, you want me harder?"

I pounded harder and faster into her, reaching around to let my fingers find her clit. She called out my name, her head dropping between her arms and changing the angle of her body just enough to let me hit a new spot deep inside of her. My name fell from her lips over and over again and my hands sunk into her hips, holding on to her so tightly. I wondered if she'd have marks there the next day, but I didn't care. I wanted to claim her and make her feel good, so I did.

Just as I felt my balls start to shrink up, I pushed more forcefully into her, calling out in a husky voice. "I'm cuming! Oh Baby, I'm cuming! Come for me, Baby, come on my cock!"

Angela's hair flung back, covering her back as she raised her head. She yelled my name a few more times and I felt her inner walls begin to tighten down on my cock. Between the heat, the moisture, and the pressure, I didn't want to ever take my dick out of her, but after a few moments, I knew we both needed the rest. She lay down on her stomach, and I fell into place next to her, our naked and sweaty bodies molding to one another. As I let my hand skim up and down her back, I listened to our breathing—both of us trying to calm down and catch our breath.

The darkness of the night around us was silent, until I heard a car engine start in the distance. Normally it wouldn't have made any difference to me, except that the engine had a very distinct sound. There was a pinging in it that I would have known anywhere. It was Lauren's mother's car, and as the tires squealed and the engine revved, I was pretty sure Lauren knew where I was, though I didn't know if she realized what I was doing. Part of me wanted to throw my clothes on and follow her, but that was just a very small part. The rest of me wanted to remain lying next to the gorgeous girl at my side, who had finally calmed down and seemed to be falling asleep.

After a few minutes, Angela's breathing evened out, and she snuggled into my chest. Her softening nipples flush against mine, I curled one arm around her while the other reached behind me for the edge of the blanket we were lying on. I pulled it up and over us, shielding our bodies from the crisp night air. Placing my hand on her lower back, my fingers rubbed circles into her skin, migrating from her rib cage to her bottom and back again.

My thoughts plagued me and I wondered what I should do. I had to deal with Lauren soon, and I wasn't sure how. I knew I loved her and I cared about her, but how could she possibly love or care about me? She was going out with other guys, kissing them and having sex—and that's when I realized that I was doing the same thing. The truth cut into me for a moment as I pondered which of the two of us was more guilty. How could I hold her accountable when I was no longer blameless?

As I lay next to Angela, listening to her breathe, I dreaded the coming day light and the decision I needed to make. I set it all aside as I nuzzled my nose into the dark haired girl beside me, breathing in her sweet scent and putting off the inevitable—I had to end things with Lauren.

**~oIo~**

**A/N: Edward is much wordier than I thought, and since his side is a lot more realistic, we're doing this in two parts. :) Or at least that's the plan. :D **

**I'm working on part two, so hopefully it will be ready for you some time soon. Let's see if it's really possible to salvage the Player Edward I created… This might be hard. :D**

**In the meantime, my wifey, Mrs. Robward, and I have a story in TheNeverEverHEAContest. There are lots of good entries, so get over there and read and vote. There's a link on my profile here. If you love angst and something different (ie a sad, twisted, or depressing ending instead of happy puppies and rainbows) then this is the contest for you. It's anon, so I can't tell you which one is ours, but I'm sure you'll love them all, regardless. I know I have so far. :)**

**See you soon for Part Two…**


End file.
